


love in the shadows

by deanello



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dirty Talk, First Time, Frottage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Sharing a Bed, handjobs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:40:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanello/pseuds/deanello
Summary: “Are you touching yourself in my bed?” Oikawas words were a searing whisper almost directly in his ear. His heart was pounding so loudly he was afraid Oikawa might hear it.





	love in the shadows

**Author's Note:**

> love me some iwaoi bed sharing (◕‿◕✿)

Iwaizumi pulled the blanket over his head and tried for the hundredth time to fall asleep but he was way past the point of being tired having stayed up half the night watching cheesey sci-fi movies with Oikawa. It didn’t help the situation that he was unusually turned on either. He breathed deeply in through this mouth, exhaling though his nose in long slow breaths trying to calm himself down but all he could feel was the warm presence radiating from Oikawa against his back. 

The two were almost 19 years old and still having sleepovers and sharing a bed, it was a little ridiculous Iwaizumi knew but there was always some convenient excuse. It was always something along the lines of “It was too late to go home so you might as well stay the night” and the old “it’s too late to make up another bed, we can just share.” In all reality lwazume dearly cherished these nights spent with Oikawa, staying up late talking in bed for hours or watching movies and eating snacks. It always ended with the two falling asleep curled up together in Oikawas bed that was far to small for two grown young men. 

He felt a pang of worry at the thought that some day soon it might come to an end, they were less than 7 months away from when they were supposed to head off to college, neither having decided on where they would attend just yet. They had avoided the subject but he knew that Oikawa had been accepted to a prestigious school that was 3 hours away and he hadn’t. It was probably for the best that they parted ways he knew, but they had been together for as long as he could remember, growing together and always facing life as a team. Oikawa was his best friend and- if he was being honest his feeling were much deeper than that. 

Iwaizumi pressed the palm of his hand against himself to distact himself from his train of thought. He had never done anything like this before, he took pride in his incredible self control but tonight it was somehow different, it felt like everything in his life was coming to a head and it was breaking down all of his last defenses. He could hear Oikawas breathing, he listened for a while and it sounded like he was still asleep. It had been a while since he had touched himself and it wasn’t like he was seeing anyone either. Iwaizumi stroked himself through his pajama pants just a little, trying to be as quiet as possible but feeling a dizzy from the pleasure. Somehow he couldn’t help himself, he knew he should really get up and go to the bathroom but just a little couldn’t hurt right?

“Iwa-chan?” He felt instantly filled with guilt, what kind of guy does something like that with his friend asleep next to him? Oikawa shifted behind him but didn’t dare say anything for fear of giving himself away. He felt his friend move closer, his chest pressed into his back

“Are you touching yourself in my bed?” Oikawas words were a searing whisper almost directly in his ear. His heart was pounding so loudly he was afraid Oikawa might hear it. He panicked, unable to decide what to say, eyes squeezed shut in shame. 

He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder “it’s okay, keep going” Oikawas voice was firm and almost authoritative when he spoke, he was close enough that Iwaizumi could feel his breath against his neck. Was this a sick joke? Iwaizumi was too far gone to even care, he was irrationally turned on and so hard that it was almost painful. He moved his hand against himself again through his pants, feeling covered by the total darkness engulfing the room. Sparks of arousal shot through him at the thought of Oikawa in the room with him wanting him to do this.

He pressed his body back searching for the heat of his friend, and when he found it he couldn’t help but press his whole body against Oikawas front. Oikawa groaned, pressing his body tightly against him, he wrapped his arm around him to stroke his chest.

“Can I touch you?” Oikawas voice was husky and made Iwaizumis brain feel like it might melt and fall out of his ears. He groaned through clenched teeth and shook his head. “Yeah” he spoke, already sounded totally wrecked. He could feel the hard outline of Oikawa pressing against his ass and he lost all inhibitions.

Oikawa pushed his shirt up and traced the hard line of his stomach, slowly trailing across the expanse of bronze skin and traveling up to the two little dusky mocha buds. He ran his hand over one slowly, dragging his findertips lightly back and forth. Iwaizumi stifled a moan, desperatly rocking his body against the pressure and searching for more.

“You’re so sensitive here” he pinched the nub gently between two fingers “Iwa-Chan has slutty little nipples.” He chuckled and it made Iwaizumi heat with embarrassment at being teased but always infuriatingly turned on. 

Iwaizumi moaned in response “Please” his voice was small and cracked but he had given up caring long ago. He had liked that a lot and he wanted more, wanted Oikawa to keep talking. 

“You want me to talk to you some more?” Oikawa asked, somehow always knowing what was on his mind. He nodded his head and murmured yes as Oikawa trailed his hand down his stomach, resting just below the edge of his pajama pants.

“Can I kiss you first?” He said almost shyly.

Iwaizumi barely had the chance to say yes before he felt Oikawa tilting his chin back and pressing his lips against his own. He kissed him with urgency, nipping at his bottom lip and groaning into his mouth. He let his tongue explore Oikawas velvetly hot mouth, feeling filled to the brim with adoration for his friend. Oikawa broke away, trailing his lips down to ravish his neck with bruising kisses then back to his ear lobe, brushing his lips against him as he spoke.

“Iwa-chan is so sexy, I’ve thought about you like this more times than I can count. I never imagined you might want this too” his voice trailed off and Iwazume wanted to say something because honestly this was more than just hormones or sex. He had dreamed of this too, wanted that stupid boy in every way imaginable but just thankful for their friendship. He was always willing to take whatever was given but never wanting to press his luck and end up loosing everything. In all reality this had been a long time coming, the tension between them was undeniable, it was truly a matter of time before something broke and it went one way or another. 

Oikawa reached beneath the band of his pajama pants and wrapped his nimble fingers around his length, sliding down to touch his already leaking slit. Iwazume twitched, over sensitively from the touch but Oikawa quickly moved his hand and began stroking him with long slow flicks of his wrist. “So wet for me Iwa-chan, so good” he spoke directly into his ear, words falling from his lips like sticky sweet honey. Iwazume pressed his ass back against Oikawa to grind against him, fuck he wanted more, he wanted him to keep talking, he wanted to be good for Oikawa, it was too much and not enough, his brain felt like it was short circuiting. 

Oikawa growled against him and he grinded himself roughly against Iwaizumis ass, almost laying on top of him. “Oikawa- ah ah- Tooru” He panted heavily as he spoke, unable to form full sentences anymore. His mind was overtaken by the warm pressure of Oikawa rubbing against his ass and the slick slide of his hand working him up and down in an unwavering rhythm. He knew he wasn’t going to last much longer, already feeling the tension building low in his stomach, white hot and overwhelmingly good. 

“Fuck Hajime, so good- want to make you come, Oh god I want to fuck your tight little ass. Bet you’d take my dick to good, like you’re made for it- made for me” Oikawa sounded destroyed, his words making Iwaizumi heat in embarrassment. “Ah- Shut up you idiot!” He said in reply but the image flashed across his mind, Oikawa pushing his pants down and taking him, fucking him hard into the matress and Iwaizumi was pushed over the edge, white streaks of come staining Oikawas bed sheets. Oikawa shuddered against him and cried out as he followed quickly behind. 

Once they had caught their breaths Oikawa rolled him over and pulled him into a tight embrace. Iwaizumi wasn’t sure what the future would hold but he hoped they would work through it just like everything else they had encountered together, for tonight he held on tight to Oikawa, pressing a tender kiss to his forehead as he listened to the sound of their beating hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! kudos and comments really brighten my day :)


End file.
